


A Queen and her Servant

by Griff_The_Lazy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cock Rings, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Masochism, Master/Slave, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griff_The_Lazy/pseuds/Griff_The_Lazy
Summary: After the battle of Haven and before they leave to Atlas Weiss thinks Yang needs to be punished. However Ruby does walk in on them.





	A Queen and her Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoplessromantoc33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hoplessromantoc33).



> This is a request and I'll take requests whenever so just suggested it in the comments.

“Oh you like that you little bitch!” Weiss says as she spanks Yang's ass hard. A moan can be heard from Yang as her ass is getting fucked up and fucked at the same time by a strap-on. Yang was in agony as she has a cock-ring around her dick. Her 11 inch slab of meat throbbing as if she had been orgasming the whole time.

 

The sounds of a flesh rapidly hitting each other, Yang became more on the verge to her blissful time where she can cum. A few minutes of doggy style Weiss stopped, she took her toy out if Yang's ass with pop. Weiss quickly flipped Yang over with her on her stomach. “Weiss pl… please I beg you just let me cum!”

“did I say you can speak?” Weiss said sadistically. She then took an vibrator egg and some tape. Taping the egg to the shaft, trying it on the lowest setting first to text the water with her orgasim control. “Remember you cannot speak unless I say.” Weiss turned up the egg higher and just watched.

 

Heavy moans and so much twisting and turning came from Yang. Weiss was proud of her handy work seeing her. After a few minutes Weiss turned the egg off. She can clearly tell when to stop all it. She waited a second before removing the cock-ring. When she did she said to her little whore, “You deserve a reward for being so cooperative. I'll let you cum inside me but I remain on top.”

 

Yang was so relieved to not have that feeling of a metal ring around her cock, when she saw Weiss take off the egg and her strap-on it was amazing sight her simple curves her well shaved vagina and those amazing breasts, even if they are smaller than average she is still beautiful. Yang just let Weiss do all the work. “You read you slut?” Yang nodded in response waiting for her favorite part.

 

Weiss had lined herself up with that slab of meat wanting to take all of it. She let go and hit hard on Yang's cock, they both moaned so loudly. When she completely had Yang's member inside of her it went straight into her womb past the walls. Weiss moved having all control in this situation.

“Weiss I'm about to CUM!” Yang yelled at the end, and she did. It was a valvano from all of the times she couldn't cum was build-up for this last moment.

 

“Waaah!” Weiss came as well but her stomach started to bulge, she couldn't keep her balance.

 

The door of the room opened. “Hey guys we just got, OH MY GOD!” Ruby shrieks as she runs away in shock.

 

“Well I think we made her traumatized.” Yang stated while looking back at Weiss. “Yeah I didn't expect them to be back for another hour.” Weiss pulled Yang out from her. Yang was still cumming, it went on Yang, her chest, face, and a little on her balls. Weiss's stomach swelled down and she went to go shut the door and then cuddled with her fiery mess of a girlfriend. She kissed her cum covered cheek and closed her eyes. Yang pulled her on top. “I love you my little Weisqueen.” Yang then pulled her into a kiss, Weiss even with her eyes closed accepted it. It was long and passionate. Their tongs trading cum with each other, Yang was getting hard from this. In instinct Weiss slapped Yang's package. A moan was heard from the kiss.

 

Yang loved pain, so she was perfect for Weiss as she likes to inflict it. That night was the sexiest thing that both of them have done. Weiss was the queen while Yang was the servant.

 

A click noise was heard and Yang felt a cold object around her dick. “Does a slut need to be punished?”

 

Yang thought, ‘Here we go again.’


End file.
